Natsu:Lo deseo Lucy:Lo deseo!
by Akumy-chan
Summary: Natsu y Lucy están en una situación que no pueden aguantar la ganas de estar junto al otro, desean tocarse claro que después de casi un año de noviazgo es algo normal no?


Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo fic después de mucho tiempo sin escribir, pues de verdad pareciera que los profesores succionaran mi inspiración, cuando se ponen a hablar de materia T-T

**ADVERTENCIA!**

**LEMON! : Escenas para mayores de… na! Solo recomiendo para las personas que no han sido perturbadas de mente por favor no leer este fic, no me hago responsable si quedan traumadas/dos xD aun que lo dudo soy primeriza ente ámbito (lemons) jejej**

**Natsu:lo deseo! Lucy:Lo deseo!**

Prov. Natsu.

_Lucy se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna, se sentía el sonido del agua chocar contra las rocas de la orilla del lago_

_Coloque mi mano bajo la blusa de Lucy desabrochando los botones con delicadeza, saboreando al mismo tiempo su dulce cuello, su falda termino tirada lejos de nosotros, todo su ser empezaba a ser mio y eso me gusta. Mi miembro esta duro, solo quiero metérselo, hacerlo lento y duro, como la deseo… como la necesito, ya no aguanto…_

_Bese su hombro subiendo lentamente hasta su cuello lamiéndola y acto seguido gimió excitada y llena de placer, sus gritos me hacían arder en pasión. Sin parar de besarle el cuello desabroche su sostén, tirándolo y apegándola hacia mi, sentí como sus pechos chocaban contra mi polera, como deseo que ella me quite la ropa a mi, pensé. Como si me hubiera leído los pensamientos me quito la polera y la bufanda. El calor de su cuerpo me invadió, sintiendo cada rincón de ella, esas piernas nívea que antes mire con deseo al fin podía tocarlas libremente. Lentamente la empecé a acostar en el suelo, sin dejar de besarla y lamerla, la excitaba al igual que a mi también. Lucy paso su mano por mi espalda, yo recorrí delicadamente con mi lengua su estomago hasta su boca, haciendo que su espalda se encorvara, gimiendo fuertemente. Quiero llegar a más, así que me adentrare en ella hasta lo más profundo de su ser._

Me desperté agitado y sudando, me di cuenta de que mis sabanas estaban mojadas y de mi nariz salían dos hilos de sangre. Me senté preocupado y recordando lo soñado y quería volver a vivirlo.

-¡Pero que mamadas!- me reproche- No Natsu ten calma ya lo tendrás- me dije mentalmente, el solo recordarlo me excitaba, el tener tan cerca a Lucy, tan… tan sexy, nuevos chorros de sangre brotaron de mi nariz.

La deseaba demasiado, ya llevaba con Lucy casi un año de noviazgo y yo solo quiero una noche donde le demostraría todo su cariño y amor. Y lo salvaje y divertido que podía ser en la cama. Tenerla entre sus brazos seria magnifico, su calor y olor solo me excitan cada vez mas, estar cerca de ella sin querer tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la bodega donde Erza y Jellal hacían cosas del mismo tipo, me era cada vez mas apetecible. Pero sabía que la rubia era muy tradicional y reservada como para ese tipo de escenas.

-Mierda- me había dado cuenta que apenas eran las tres de la mañana y no podía volver a dormirme- mejor iré a tomar aire mientras me calmo estas ganas de agarrarme a Lucy- me mordí el labio tratando de no soltar un gemido y despertar a Happy.

Su nombre me recordaba el sueño, no puedo creer que pase a ser un pervertido al igual que Gray… maldita sea Lucy por que tienes que ser tan jodidamente excitante. Camine sin rumbo por un rato sin poder sacarme de la cabeza las imágenes del sueño, en donde Lucy tocaba mi cuerpo, haciendo que todo mi ser se crispara de deleite. La salida no me había ayudado y menos cuando me di cuenta de que estaba frente a la casa de mi novia.

Prov Normal

Sentada en la cama con las sabanas entre sus piernas que estaban levemente abiertas, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas mientras que se agarraba la cabeza con las manos. Lucy se encontraba en el mismo estado que Natsu, quería tenerlo pero le daba demasiada vergüenza dar el primer paso y creía que él no quería ese tipo de cosas con ella. Su mirada se bajo un poco. Un recuerdo se le paso por la cabeza.

**Flash Back **

_-Lucy puedes ir a buscar un poco de agua al rio?- pregunto, mas bien ordeno Erza._

_-Cla-claro- tartamudeo, aunque ya llevaban arto tiempo como equipo, la mirada de su amiga seguía dando mucho miedo._

_Se empezó a encaminar hacia el río con una jarra. Al llegar se arrodillo para sacar el agua, pero al levantarse se dio cuenta de que un poco más allá se encontraba Natsu bañándose completamente desnudo. Un sonrojo enorme se apodero de su cara quemándola como nunca antes le había pasado, por reflejo se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Pero algo la impulsaba a ver en dirección a él. Se asomo levemente, encontrando un cuerpo moreno perfectamente tonificado, que a su parecer la llamaba para que lo tocara e hiciera cosas malas. _

_-sintió que corría un chorrito de sangre por su nariz, se toco con la manos para luego soltar un gran grito- Kyaaa!- dándose cuenta de que Natsu se había dado la vuelta mostrando sus partes bajas, más sonrojada que antes desapareció del lugar._

**Fin Flash Back**

Lucy estaba cada vez mas perdida en sus fantasías sexuales, pero se dio cuenta de que era tarde, no podía dormir así que se levanto y se dirigió a su cocina de donde saco unas frutillas con cremas chantillí (Crema pastelera). Volvió a su cama acostándose boca abajo con los pies cruzados en el aire, comiendo las frutillas.

Tenía que pensar en la forma de sacar de su cabeza esas imágenes tan provocativas que la hacían perder la cabeza, incluso soltando a veces suspiros de deseo, pero entre mas lo pensaba mas lo deseaba, como obtenerlo… era una duda muy grande.

Se imaginaba a Natsu recostado en su cama con crema chantillí en su estomago y a ella encima de él, pasando la lengua por la crema. Tocando su cuerpo perfecto y recibiendo sus caricias.

-Suspiro- ¿Cómo será Natsu en la cama?-se pregunto inconscientemente, soltando un pequeño gemido de placer al imaginárselo.

.

.

.

Natsu estaba bajo la ventana debatiéndose internamente si entrar o no a la casa, pero antes de que se respondiera ya se encontraba cerca de la cocina de la Heartfillia, suspiro por lo bajo. Ya que últimamente hacia cosas solo impulsado por el deseo de tener a Lucy. Avanzo despacio por las escaleras hasta la puerta de la habitación dando se cuenta de que ella estaba despierta.

Se acercó a la puerta que casualmente estaba un poco abierta, dejando ver a la rubia recostada en la cama. Bestia un conjunto de ropa interior roja con negro, decorado únicamente por encaje dejando entrever bastante, a lo que Natsu no pudo resistirse mas y entro rápidamente a la habitación sorprendiendo a Lucy.

-Pero que mier…-exclamo Lucy asustada por la repentina aparición de Natsu- ¿Qué ases aquí?- pregunto confundida, para luego sonrojarse a mas no poder por los pensamientos pervertidos que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

Natsu solo se acercó a ella, un poco violento por la desesperación la agarro por las muñecas e izo una maniobra quedando el encima de Lucy. Lucy que estaba completamente sonrojada por la acción de su novio, se percato en donde estaban las piernas de este, la rodeaban por la cintura, se sonrojo aun más.

-Lucy…- se acercó aspirando su olor profundamente- no puedo mas- se alejó mirándola con determinación- te deseo Lucy, no sabes cuanto te deseo- acaricio su mejilla con la nariz.

-Yo…- dijo la rubia acercándose al oído de Natsu, para ocultar un poco su sonrojo- Natsu no sabes cuanto espere para que me dijeras esas palabras- con delicadeza lo despojo de su polera y bufanda.

Unieron sus labios en un profundo beso, en donde sus lenguas danzaban y giraban acariciándose alocadamente. Mientras que sus manos ágilmente quitaban la poca ropa que llevaban. Sus cuerpos se unía, moviéndolos celestialmente sincronizados y con cada caricia que uno de ellos propiciaba los dos soltaba un pequeño gemido de placer. Lo deseaban tanto como lo disfrutaban. Natsu recorrió con deseo su espalda que estaba ya despojada de toda ropa, llego a su cintura y lentamente paso su mano hacia el vientre de ella, luego, lentamente acaricio su bajo vientre deslizando su mano cada vez más hasta que llego a donde quería, con sus dedos desplego los labios vaginales de esa increíble mujer para encontrarse con la delicada perla que poseía, Lucy siseo de dolor al sentir los cálidos dedos de él.

Un dolor incontrolable se empezó a sentir en ella, solo quería deshacerse del sufrimiento pero quería ser completamente de él, Natsu, la persona que mas amaba en este planeta. Como se supone que esto puede ser placentero?, se pregunto adolorida la rubia, tratando de ahogar en vano un grito de dolor. El dolor seso considerablemente, Lucy al mismo tiempo quería hacerle sentir el mismo placer, con una mano bajo hasta llegar a la masculinidad de Natsu, agarrándolo con suavidad masajeándolo. Los dos sentían mucho placer pero querían tener más del otro y con una mirada se lo dijeron. Natsu besaba su cuello mientras que con una mano acariciaba su espalda, sintiendo cada musculo de ella, queriendo que nunca se vaya, unirse a ella sin que nada los separe, que todo en el mundo se fuera en ese momento. Se separo quedando frente a ella, se miraron profundamente apreciando sus rostros como si no hubiera mañana. Se comprendieron mutuamente los dedos fueron remplazados por la masculinidad de mago de fuego, el dolor esta vez fue mas intenso, insoportable, nunca imagino sentir tal dolor. Natsu en cambio observaba como la rubia mordía fuertemente su labio inferior, sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sabanas, sus ojos que en ese momento estaban apretados fuertemente luchaban por que no saliera un lagrima, le estaba doliendo y mucho, lo sabia pero ese dolor en cualquier momento cesaría substituido por un placer o eso esperaba. La expresión de la maga estelar se fue relajando con el paso de los segundos.

-el pelirosado se acercó lentamente depositando un suave beso- a parado ya?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa, mientras Lucy abria pesadamente los ojos observándole como si fuera la pintura mas hermosa en el mundo, asintió, sabiendo claramente que se refería al dolor.

Esta vez Natsu comenzó a dar leves estocadas, que en momentos hacían que la rubia arrugara un poco la nariz por el dolor, no paso mucho tiempo cuando hasta que el dolor se disperso, dejando exclusivamente un placer enorme donde ambos gemían sin parar. Las estocadas del mago de fuego fueron cada vez mas profundas y agitadas, el ritmo que llevaban era rápido, lleno de pación atracción sexual, amor.

-Na-natsu-dijo en un gemido Lucy, excitando aun más al chico que se encontraba haciéndole el amor.

Natsu apoyo las manos a los costados de su amada, ella en un momento de lucidez pudo ver lo cansado que se encontraba he incluso cayo en la cuenta que ella se encontraba en las misma condiciones que su novio. Con una mirada le dijo lo que pensaba, con cuidado el pelirosado se levanto, acostándose. Lucy por acto de reflejo se acomodó en el pecho de este abrazándolo, claro que todavía con la respiración agitada.

Prov Lucy

Maldición como era posible que se sintiera así?, nunca en su vida había experimentado tal atracción, o el querer mas aun de lo que había pasado en realidad no me comprendo. A pesar de haber dado mi primer beso antes nunca sentí esta fuerza, en cambio cuando Natsu confirmo nuestro noviazgo con un beso, lo sentí de inmediato esta necesidad que fuera mio. No era una sensación vana de solo querer tener sexo, no eso no era, era algo mas profundo, que provenía justo del lado izquierdo de su pecho, amor, eso era. Un amor hasta el momento solo se había demostrado con besos y abrazos, pero siempre quiso más.

Una tarde Erza llego algo nerviosa y muy claramente sonrojada. Les conto que lo había hecho con Jerrall, que era la cosa mas hermosa del mundo… también confeso que no había sido su primera vez, pero esta había sido mucho mas placentera que otras veces, según ella por que esta vez había sido con amor. La verdad es que no me creía que Erza no allá sido virgen, pero lo de hacerlo con amor… eso me pico fuerte… seria verdad eso?.

-Natsu…- llamo tímidamente.

-Mmm?...-dijo con la respiración mucho mas calmada que antes.

-Tu…-dude un momento mientras trataba de encontrar la oración adecuada para preguntar- tu lo hiciste con amor no cierto?- solté casi a la carrera. Una pregunta muy vergonzosa, que a la misma vez tenía miedo a que me respondiera. Me dolería mucho si me dijera que si pero supiera que en realidad me estaba mintiendo.

Prov Natsu

Por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentí completo, lleno, perfecto. Tenia al gremio, mis amigos, a Lucy y por fin había completado lo que hace tanto había querido tener de ella… su virginidad, no por que sea morboso, o un pervertido, si no que el ser el primero para ella me hace sentir especial, único. Cuando tocaba su cuerpo transmití no solo mi deseo por ella si no que también todo mi amor. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpido por un pregunta que no espere.

-Tu… tu lo hiciste con amor no cierto?- me levante un poco mirándola fijamente a la cara observando como su rostro era iluminado por la luz de la luna llena.

-Por dios Lucy…- lleve una mano a su cabellera rubia acariciándola suavemente- claro que lo hice con amor no sabes cuanto te amo…- momento! Eso no sonó como yo, se supone yo soy hiperactivo, distraído, que me había hecho esta chica. Ahora estaba diciendo las cosas que hace un tiempo dije que nunca en mi sagrada vida diría, no es que no me agradara pero de verdad me cambio.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la maga estelar, me volví a recostar abrazándome aun mas a ella, sintiendo su calor corporal, mientras con nuestras miradas expresábamos todo lo que sentíamos por el otro…

**FIN?**

La verdad es que no se como quedo ciento que me falta mucho para poder hacer que queden geniales… T-T espero que le hayan gustados y por favor no sean malitos conmigo es mi primer fic perver… después de leer tanto lemon de No 6 Y Fairy Tail de una amiga se me quedo pegada la idea de hacer uno así… dejen sus comentarios para así saber como mejorar saludos y gracias por leer

PD: si encuentran que esta un poco pequeño la parte perver es por que en el momento de la "acción" no coloque emociones y eso por que se me complicaba, pero para la otra será :D


End file.
